Fun at the Amusement Park
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Furrball takes his friends Tom, Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Shirley to go to an amusement park. At the park, it happens to be their most exciting fun when going on the rides.


**Fun at the Amusement Park**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One Saturday afternoon at 12:30 after lunch, 26-year-old Furrball was getting ready to go to the amusement park with his friends, 27-year-old Buster Bunny, 27-year-old Babs Bunny, 25-year-old Tom Cat, 27-year-old Plucky Duck, and 26-year-old Shirley McLoon, whom he called on his cell phone. Furrball had long sky blue-colored shoulder-length hair with bangs and was wearing an orange baseball cap, an orange short-sleeve T-shirt, blue shorts, and white sandals. He picked up the keys, walked out of his apartment, then walked down the stairs from the second floor to the carport, walked to his blue mid-sized sedan parked between a red convertible with a white roof and grey compact SUV, and then he unlocked the doors to his blue car with the remote and opened his car door and stepped inside. His car was exactly like Tom's car, but had composite headlamps while Tom's car had quad headlamps, a different grille, taillights with one square on each side, steel wheels on the tires, a blue interior while the interior in Tom's car was red, power windows while Tom's car had regular windows, a different steering wheel, and had a power driver seat while the driver seat in Tom's car was manually adjustable. Furrball put the car key in the ignition on the steering column and turned the ignition to start the engine, and then put his hand on the gear shift on the steering column and shifted from P into R, backed out, then shifted from R into D and then drove right out of the carport and outside. Furrball put his left fingers on the black toggle switches and opened all the windows for fresh air.

There was Tom standing outside the door of the apartment complex six miles away. Tom had on a red baseball cap with a blue stripe, a sky blue T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and had on sky blue sandals. Furrball arrived in his car to pick up Tom and parked next to the curb. Tom walked over to Furrball's car, opened the front passenger door, stepped inside, and closed the door. Furrball put the car back in gear and continued moving on.

Then Furrball and Tom stopped to pick up Buster and Babs who were sitting on a bench after going for a walk. Buster had on a red shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals, and Babs had on a yellow T-shirt, purple shorts, and white sandals. Furrball parked next to the curb, raised up the console in the middle of the front seat, Tom slid to the middle and sat next to Furrball, Buster stepped inside the car and sat in the front seat with Furrball and Tom, and Babs stepped inside and sat in the rear seat behind Buster. Furrball put the car back in gear and continued moving on.

Then Furrball, Tom, Buster, and Babs stopped to pick up Plucky and Shirley who were down at pond, relaxing by a tree. Plucky had on a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals, and Shirley had on a pink T-shirt, red shorts, and purple sandals. When Furrball arrived and parked next to the curb, Plucky and Shirley walked to the car, opened the rear passenger door on the driver side, and stepped inside and sat in the rear seat with Babs. Shirley sat in the middle behind Tom, and Plucky sat behind Furrball. Then Furrball put the car back in gear and off they went.

Four minutes later, Furrball and his friends entered the road. It was a four-lane highway.

"The park is sixty miles away," said Furrball. Then he asked, "While we're on the way, what would you guys like?"

"How about we watch a movie?" asked Plucky.

"Sorry, I don't have a mobile DVD player or any DVDs in the car," said Furrball. "And I don't have any extension cables for them, and there really isn't enough room for a cable in the car if we have a third person sitting up front."

"Do you have any cards to play?" asked Shirley.

"Sorry, I don't have any cards anywhere in the car," said Furrball.

"Could you play some music?" asked Babs.

"The radio, of course!" said Furrball, lifting his index finger.

Furrball moved his right hand off of the steering wheel, and turned on the radio with his index finger, and turned up the volume slightly louder. On the radio, there was classic rock music playing.

"Let's run some air conditioning," sighed Furrball.

Then Furrball put his left fingers on the switches and closed all the windows and then switched on the air conditioner with his right index finger and set it to high speed. The air was blowing hard out of the vents. While the music was playing, Tom was mimicking the drums, Buster was mimicking the guitar, Babs was mimicking the microphone and was lip-synching, and Plucky and Shirley were dancing by moving their heads and torsos and arms. After running the air conditioner for twenty minuted, Furrball turned off the air conditioner and re-opened all the windows.

One hour after the trip, they arrived at a wonderful amusement park. Furrball turned off the radio and closed all the windows, except for the driver one. While entering, Furrball picked up six tickets at a ticket shack, one ticket for each. Then Furrball closed his window and they entered Parking Lot A and parked between a large pick-up truck and full-sized van at a sloped area of the lot. Then Furrball engaged the parking brake by stepping on the pedal beside the door with his left foot, shifted into P, shut off the engine, and unlocked all the doors. Everyone stepped outside the car: First, Furrball out the driver door, then Buster and Tom out the front passenger door, then Babs out the rear door on the passenger side, and last Plucky and Shirley out the rear door on the driver side. After they all stepped outside the car, Furrball locked all the doors with the remote. They walked from the car and to the park entrance. At the park entrance, they each paid their tickets to enter.

After Furrball and his friends entered the park, there were a bunch of rides in the park that they could ride on. Their first ride was the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel was gigantic and was sky blue on the inner areas, white on the outer areas, had a navy blue chassis that it rotates on, and had forty-six white two-passenger chairs where up to ninety-two people could ride altogether. The Ferris wheel rotated in a forward direction. The line was long and the ride took Furrball and his friends around twenty-two people to get on. When they finally reached the entrance of the ride, the first two to get on were Furrball and Tom, and next were Buster and Babs, and last Plucky and Shirley. The pairs rode the Ferris wheel for eight minutes until they each were done riding it, and stepped off of the ride and walked out the exit. Furrball and Tom waited for Buster and Babs to get done riding it, and then waited for Plucky and Shirley to get done riding it, too.

"That was fun riding the Ferris wheel," said Furrball.

"Yeah," said Tom.

"I would sure ride it again sometime," said Babs.

Their next ride was the merry-go-round. The merry-go-round was sky blue and pink striped in a wheel-like pattern on the roof, had a white interior, and had twenty-two horses with golden spiral poles and three two-passenger benches, and was rotating counterclockwise, and was playing music. When Furrball and his friends waited in line, they were behind sixteen people. When they had their turn to go on the ride with the people they were with in line, they stepped inside the merry-go-round. Furrball was riding on a grey horse, Tom was riding on a white horse in front and on the right side of the horse that Furrball was riding on, Buster and Babs were riding together on a turquoise bench, Plucky was riding on a black horse behind the horse Furrball was riding on, and Shirley was riding on a light-brown horse that was between the horses Plucky and Furrball were each riding on and behind the horse Tom was riding on. The horse riders gripped their hands on the poles and were going up and down. Buster and Babs who were riding on a bench put one arm around each other on the ride and had a conversation with each other during the ride. Furrball, Tom, Plucky, and Shirley were delighted as they were riding on the horses. They rode on the merry-go-round for four minutes until it stopped, and then they all stepped off of the ride and walked out the exit.

"That was so fun riding the merry-go-round," said Furrball.

"Yeah," said Tom. "And I liked the music."

"And it was fun sitting together," Babs said to Buster.

"It sure was, Babs," Buster replied.

Their next ride was on the wooden roller coaster. The roller coaster ride went up to twenty stories high. The track was made of brown wood. The ride had two red trains with tan seats which had twelve cars per train, where up to two people could ride each car of the train, and the ride could hold up to forty-eight people in all. Furrball and his friends waited in line behind more than fifty people to get on the ride. When they arrived to the station, Furrball and Tom chose the car way up in front, Buster and Babs chose the car behind the one Furrball and Tom chose, and Plucky and Shirley chose the car behind the one Buster and Babs chose. When it was their turn to ride, they stepped into the train, sat down, and lowered the lap restraints, and then the train started moving. As the train was departing the station, it went down a small slope, and then started going up the slope on the click-clacks. They went up one-hundred and sixty feet high and then came down a very steep slope, and then went back up another steep slope, curved down ninety degrees to the right, down a steep twist, then up a large spiral at 2430 degrees, straight across, down another large spiral at 1980 degrees, then a U-turn, and then hit the brakes, and slowly turned 180 degrees, returned to the station and then they stepped off of the roller coaster to the right and walked out the exit.

"That was fun," said Furrball.

"And fast," Babs added.

After they all exited the roller coaster, Plucky felt dizzy and nearly sick. Then Plucky and Shirley sat down on a bench for a few minutes.

Later, after Plucky and Shirley relaxed on the bench, Furrball and his friends all walked around to ride on another ride. Their next ride was on the rotating swings. The roof was red and yellow striped in a wheel-like pattern. The ride had sixty swings suspended from the roof under the ceiling, and rotated counterclockwise. Furrball and his friends waited in line behind thirty people for the ride. When it was their turn to ride, they each sat on the swings. Furrball sat in #18, Tom sat in #19, Buster sat in #20, Babs sat in #21, Plucky sat in #22, and Shirley sat in #23. After they all strapped in, the roof raised up four feet higher, then started rotating, then went faster and faster, and all the people on the swings went swinging outward. After riding for three minutes, the ride slowed down, then lowered back down, and then they all stepped off of the ride and walked out the exit.

"That was fun," said Furrball.

"Yes," said Tom.

Their next ride was the swinging ship with two dragon heads, one at each end. The swinging ship was sky blue and had while patterns, and the dragon heads were white, and the seats on the ship were burgundy. The ship was very large and held up to thirty-two people. Furrball and his friends waited in line behind sixteen people. When it was their turn to ride, they all sat together in a row of six close to the middle of the ship. When the ship was about to take off swinging, everyone raised their arms as the lap restraints automatically lowered. When the ship began to swing, it started swinging in the direction that Furrball and his friends were facing, and then it swung back in the opposite direction, and gradually went faster and up higher after each swing. The ship went up to twenty-six swings until it gradually slowed down and finally stopped swinging, and then everyone stepped off of the ride and walked out the exit.

"That was fun," said Furrball.

"Yeah," said Tom. "The swinging ship was one of my favorites."

Then Furrball and his friends went to an ice cream stand to get some ice cream in ice cream cones. Furrball and Tom had strawberry, Buster and Babs had chocolate, and Plucky and Shirley had vanilla. In six minutes, they finished eating their ice creams.

Their next ride was on the tower where the car jumps up on the track. The ride had two tracks that were white on the exterior and red in the interior. The cars were white and red seats. The cars had a seating row for three people on each corner of the car. Furrball and his friends waited in line behind twenty-eight people. When it was their turn to ride, Furrball, Tom, and Buster sat in one corner of the car; and Babs, Plucky, and Shirley sat in another corner of the car. All of the riders lowered the overhead restraints, and then the car started to shoot up to the roof of the ride and drop back down, then shot up and down eight more times going slower and slower. After its last shot and drop, the car slowly came back to the station, and then the restraints opened, and everyone stepped off of the ride and walked out the exit.

"Whew, that was fun," said Furrball.

"Yeah," said Tom.

"And like we were shooting up to the sky," said Babs.

Their next ride was on the log flume. The ride was a blue track that was supported on silver iron columns, and had water flowing through the track, and had 12 boats for six riders per boat. Furrball and his friends waited in line behind thirty-four people. When it was their turn, they all sat together in boat #11 and gripped onto the handlebars on the sides of the boat interior. The boat then lowered two inches deeper and took off from the station, and down the water channel. They went straight across, then curved ninety degrees to the right, then straight across, then curved ninety degrees to the left, then curved one-hundred-and-eighty degrees to the right, then straight across, then curved ninety degrees to the left, then up the conveyor belt six feet higher, then straight across, then curved ninety degrees to the left, then straight across and under the trees, then curved one-hundred-and-eighty degrees to the right, then curved ninety degrees to the left, then straight across, then ninety degrees to the right, then straight across, then ninety degrees to the right once again, then straight across, then up the conveyor belt twelve feet higher, and then down the slope and then the boat splashed and they all became drenched on the ride. Then they came back to the station, and stepped off of the boat and walked out the exit. After they left the ride, they were fixing their hairs and shaking their shirts to get the water off.

"That was fun," said Furrball.

"Yeah," said Tom.

"Water always messes my hairdo on those kinds of rides," said Babs.

"So do I," said Shirley.

"But when you're on a wet ride like that, water sure washes away the sweat and the sun can dry you off within minutes," said Furrball.

Their next ride was the teacups. The ride took place inside of a gazebo that had a sky blue and white striped roof in a wheel-like pattern. The ride had twenty-four teacups inside. The teacups inside the ride were white with sky blue lines at the upper and lower areas, had two sky blue stars on them, had handles on them, and were each mounted on a white saucer with sky blue lines at the outer areas, and had a silver turning wheel in the middle of the teacup. The teacups seated up to four people. The spinning floors that each set of three teacups were on were sky blue with white swirls, and the other floors were sky blue. In the center of the ride was a white rotating teapot with a handle and spout and lid, had sky blue lines at the upper and lower areas, and had two sky blue stars, one on each side. The ceiling inside the ride was white, and there were lamps with sky blue shades, and white ceiling fans hanging from the ceiling. Furrball and his friends waited in line behind twenty-six people. When it was their turn to ride, Furrball and Tom chose teacup #11, Buster and Babs chose teacup #12, and Plucky and Shirley chose teacup #10. The pairs each opened the iron gate of the teacups, stepped inside, closed the gate, and sat on the opposite sides of each other. Then the ride started to rotate clockwise around the teapot, each set of three teacups were rotating counterclockwise, and the teapot was rotating counterclockwise. The pairs set their hands on the wheel and started turning the wheel and went spinning in circles. Furrball and Tom turned the wheel clockwise and went spinning counterclockwise. Buster and Babs turned the wheel counterclockwise and went spinning clockwise, and Plucky and Shirley did the same thing that Buster and Babs did. They rode the spinning teacups for two minutes until the whole ride stopped, and then they stepped out of the teacups, and walked out the exit.

"That was fun riding on the teacups," said Furrball.

"It really was," said Tom.

After riding on the teacups, Furrball and his friends rode the Ferris wheel three more times, the merry-go-round five more times, the wooden roller coaster six more times, the swinging ship eight more times, the tower ride two more times, the log flume three more times, and the teacups twelve more times. Then it was evening as the sky was turning orange.

Then Babs and Shirley went to a game stand to play games to win a stuffed animal. They played a game where they shoot the glass bottles. While Babs and Shirley were playing, Furrball, Tom, Buster, and Plucky were watching. The game took the players up to three shots at the limit or if they knocked down all the bottles. On Babs's first shot, she knocked down all the bottles after the ball hit the bottom row of the stacked bottles. Babs won the game and received a brown monkey plush. Then Babs and Shirley played another game, and Shirley won the game this time, and received a penguin plush. Then they played again, and Babs won the game again, and received a panda plush. Then they played again, and Shirley won the game again, and received a seagull plush. Then they played one more time, and Babs won the game once again, and received a purple rabbit plush.

After having all the fun at the park, Furrball and his friends decided to leave the park. They walked out through the park exit, and back into the parking lot, and walked to the car. As they got to car, the van that Furrball's car was parked next to was still there, but the pick-up truck was gone, and there was a station wagon in place of the pick-up truck. Furrball unlocked all the doors to his car, and then everyone stepped inside the car and sat in the same places as before. Furrball locked the doors, started the engine, shifted into R, released the parking brake by pulling on the black thing on the dashboard close to the door which said "BRAKE RELEASE" with his left hand, backed out, shifted into D, and drove away. Then they all left the parking lot, and entered the road and headed on their way back.

"It was really, really fun going to the park," said Babs.

"Yeah," Tom added.

"We should go there again sometime," said Furrball.

Then everyone smiled after they had fun in the park, and were all having a safe trip back.

**THE END**


End file.
